enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
This Too Shall Pass
'This Too Shall Pass '''is the fifth episode of the third season. Plot At the Clay Pits, Donald is in serious need of an overhaul and is keen to let everyone know about it. Venting to Derek, he recalls how the Fat Controller promised he and Douglas a new engine would be coming to help on the branch lines. The roster of engines has almost doubled since then, and he stills feels just as overworked as he felt almost decades ago. Derek reminds him that Sidney had come to help on the branch line, but Donald crossly retorts that Sidney has been missing his wheels for 2 years, and among other things, has generally not been too helpful. Bill and Ben see that Donald is flustered and see a chance for mischief! When Derek rolls away, Donald snaps at the twins wondering where his trucks are. Bill and Ben tell Donald that they were moved to the West Cliffs so they would be out of the way. Donald argues with the twins, especially because the West Cliffs are far out of the way and the buffers have not been mended yet, but Bill and Ben insist they have been. Reluctantly, Donald sets off to find them, while Bill and Ben chortle with delight that they made Donald travel in the wrong direction! Things make a turn for the worse, however, when Donald cannot stop in time, and the buffers have in fact not been mended yet. Donald careens over the cliff side and into a pool of murky soft clay below, very hurt. It's safe to say he'll be getting that overhaul, but he'll be out of service for some time, and Bill and Ben are entirely responsible. As news of Donald's accident spreads, Edward intervenes and takes the Twins to Crock's Scrap Yard in the hopes of keeping them out of more trouble. After the incidents of BoCo's "Swan Dive" and Derek's "Derailment", this is a prank gone way too far. The Twins are definitely sorry for what they inadvertently caused this time around, but nevertheless, Douglas soon arrives with vengeance in mind. Seeking retribution for the twin's actions, he angrily states that the Twins can mess with aforementioned diesels whenever they like, but threatens to bash them into oblivion for their actions against Donald. Luckily for the Twins, Edward and Reg quickly intervene and calm down the raging Caledonian. Edward tells him that he does not owe the twins an apology, but he certainly owes Derek and BoCo an apology for the undeserved, harsh words said in the heat of his fury. Douglas apologizes and explains that Donald's accident had "brought back a lot of sad memories", referencing the frightful time they had escaping scrap so long ago. Bill and Ben apologize profusely, and Edward soothes Douglas' feelings and assures him that everything will be all right and that the Fat Controller will address the matter in due time. Thanking the kind blue engine, Douglas departs with a forlorn whistle. After all this excitement, Edward knows he has to lay down the law with Bill and Ben. He firmly puts forth the idea that, in future, Marion should act as a chaperone for the twins so they stay out of further trouble. With one last trick in mind, Bill and Ben try to convince Edward that Timothy would be a better chaperone so that they won't have to change their ways. It is painstakingly obvious that Timothy is far too gullible to handle the task, so Edward quickly settles the matter by saying that Marion will be their chaperone.. and that is final. 1 thing is for sure, though; The effect that Donald's accident will have on the railway has yet to be fully realized. Characters *Edward *Donald and Douglas *Bill and Ben *Derek *Trevor *Reg *Timothy *Marion (''does not speak) *BoCo (does not speak) *Sidney (flashback; does not speak) *James (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Whiff (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *Ivo Hugh (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *Fergus (cameo) *Rosamund Hatchet (cameo) *Mike (flashback; cameo) *The Fat Controller (mentioned) 2 rail workers speak. They are voiced by MrEngine88 and Steve Garcia. Trivia *This episode's promo is entitled, "Timothy at the Clay Pits". *This episode marks the first speaking role of Timothy, and the first appearance and speaking roles of Trevor and Reg. *This episode is the first to feature Crock's Scrap Yard. *This episode continues the 3-episode story arc begun by the previous episode, Marion Saves the Day, and will be continued in the following episode. *Flashbacks and references are made to "Sidney", "Swan Dive" and "Marion Saves the Day". * This is the first and only episode to use Percy's 2011 'dirty' model. Gallery Crock's_Scrap_Yard.jpg ThisToo2.jpg ThisToo3.jpg ThisToo4.jpg ThisToo5.jpg ThisToo6.jpg ThisToo7.jpg Timothy is covered in dirt.jpg Stanley at the Scrap Yard.jpg Crock's Scrap Yard !23.jpg Charlie Bill Ben Reg.jpg Donald at the China Clay Works.jpg Timothy, Donald, Bill and Ben.jpg Timothy and Ben rule!.jpg ThisTooShallPass19.jpg ThisTooShallPass18.jpg ThisTooShallPass17.jpg ThisTooShallPass16.jpg ThisTooShallPass15.jpg ThisTooShallPass14.jpg ThisTooShallPass13.jpg ThisTooShallPass12.jpg ThisTooShallPass11.jpg ThisTooShallPass10.jpg ThisTooShallPass9.jpg ThisTooShallPass8.jpg ThisTooShallPass7.jpg ThisTooShallPass6.jpg ThisTooShallPass5.jpg ThisTooShallPass4.jpg ThisTooShallPass3.jpg ThisTooShallPass2.jpg ThisTooShallPass1.jpg BrokenBridgeWorkmen.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3